Death Can't Sever Their Bond
by akizaki14
Summary: That fateful day in winter might separate them, but what if after all those years of loneliness and indifference they meet yet at the same time a stranger to one another? Can they be together again despite the past they have forgotten in their new life? (Baby Tooth as the reincarnation of Jack's sister)
1. Unknown Smile

**I've been having a lot of daydreams about FairyFrost and Jack's sister. My fangirl side is nagging me to write another daydream that I have since April of the 'what if Baby Tooth is Jack's sister?'. **

**I mean come on! I haven't seen a fic about Baby Tooth as the reincarnation of Jack's sister, except for 'Just Like Snowflakes', but it was only mentioned as a tiny detail. The beauty mark is a big give away for my theories.**

**So my imaginary inner *real name* is at war whether I should continue my third chapter in TOA or write this fic first or continue daydreaming of Tooth turning to human at will to explore the world or to shop as a shopaholic like Rebecca Bloom. **

**Disclaimer as always. No need to say it. Every one, make a fic about Baby Tooth! (Then after reading this what-not-fic, some will start working their own drabbles of Baby Tooth's life as different.)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unknown Smile

A smile.

That's the first thing she remembered when her original counterpart had split herself into thousands of tiny helpers around the middle of the eighteenth century. It was due to the increasing number of the children's population the Tooth Fairy needed more hands to collect and store memories of childhood.

This memory came first before memories of her queen from childhood to present started showcasing themselves to her knowledge, because for a helper, everything was ingrained to her before you could say the word 'Tooth' and she is a part of the last member of the Sisters of Flight. And that will never change.

It intrigued her, for that memory was blurry. But the smile, for sure, belonged to a boy. So warm and sincere a faint hint of mischief was evident on his smile. But she can't make out his shadowed facial features because of the bright moon behind him. His hair looked confusing; she can't tell if it is brown or silver under the moonlight. It gave her a thought if this boy is human or not.

In her first day to fly and collect teeth, the 'gossips' started to pour in her fellow 'new' batch. Images of a certain ice elf with sparkling white teeth flooded their mind, and she can't help but swoon like her sisters. Out of the immortals the older ones met, this spirit has the whitest and brightest teeth ever!

And that spirit has it naturally without even trying.

On her way out of the hidden palace, many whom she passed by gave her query looks. They falter for a moment in their flight as they blinked a few times if it was a trick from the light. But she didn't notice them because of the excitement of what was in store in her first day.

* * *

Somewhere near the Olympic Peninsula, she watched two children sleeping together. One is a girl, whose molar she is holding right now, huddled close to an older boy whom she obviously assume is the older brother.

Outside, the night sky was cloudy and the wind was strong, a branch from a nearby tree slapped against the window pane making the girl frown in her sleep. The sleeping boy in response had tightened his arms around the girl in comfort. She can't help to smile as she watched the girl relaxed from his protective embrace.

She felt warm, maybe because it reminded her a memory from her queen when she was young during her last days with her parents. The feeling of their protective arms around their daughter as they sleep together, assuring her that everything will be all right and that they can have a tomorrow together where they are safe from the villagers.

But this warmth, it's different. It is not the warmth from a parent's embrace. It's like... a sibling's warmth.

* * *

Back in the Tooth Palace, night had fallen a few hours ago and the sky is getting lighter as dawn came after her third fly from collecting, she chose to take her first break on a branch of an everblooming Sakura tree instead of the special chamber created for them to rest at, since they are always permitted to rest anywhere in the palace except in the _new_ library spires. It's an unspoken rule not to because the new spires for each continent continued to expand and are more commonly use to store recent teeth than the older ones.

Flying down, she observed the morning sun's rays shining upon the murals of the children giving their teeth to the Tooth Fairy. A dozen or more of her sisters were perched on the branches; many noticed her arrival and gave her an innocent inquisitive looks.

She suddenly felt shy under their gaze. Is there something on her face that she can't see? She returned their look by a hesitant wave of her tiny hand.

And on cue after her gesture they hovered around and perched next to her.

"_Why is your eye blue?"_

"_Are you one of the new helpers?"_

"_That's a cute beauty mark!"_

"_Yeah, girls, how come none of us has it?"_

"_Why do you have a golden feather?"_

"_Is it true?''_

"_We heard you sort of blanked out after Mother Tooth spli—"_

"_CAN YOU PLEASE ASK ONE QUESTION AT A TIME?!" _she shrilled, out of confusion and frustration for the sudden questionings her sisters were giving to her. Silence followed, she opened her eyes and found herself taken aback on their stupefied faces after her outburst...

Silence...

Awkwardness...

Realizing that it was her doing, her eyes widen for a second and were replaced by a guilty look.

"_I... I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to yell!" _she threw her hands in the air, her face flushed red.

"_No no no! We're the ones who should be sorry! Forgive us!" they all said at the same time._

"_Sorry, forgive us!"_

"_We're sorry!"_

She dropped her arms to her side, seeing how ridiculous this situation is with their gesticulations, she tilted her head to their squeaks. Sensing their sincerity, she can feel their guilt in her mind with the help of this naturally inborn connection called telepathy, she waved it off with half-lidded eyes, signifying that no offense was taken.

"_So... what do you mean that I look...different?" _she asked, changing the subject to stop them from apologizing or they will never stop for hours.

Her sisters looked to one another, and then one asked, _"Haven't you seen your reflection lately?"_

She blinked and shook her head. Now that they mention, she wasn't able to get a chance to look herself in the mirror or window in her previous teeth collecting because of the cloudy night.

Her sisters tilted their heads, something feels different to this new one, they can't sense her emotions at will, but they can _feel_ her presence among the presence of millions of sister. To prove this hypothesis, they tried to _talk._

'_This is how we see you', _one started to use telepathy, her voice just like the rest sounded like their queen when she was a child every time they use it. An image of a tiny fairy perched on a branch with mismatched eyes; one is purple while the other blue, a beauty mark under her left eye, and a golden feather on top of her head had flashed in the mentioned fairy's mind.

She gawked, is this really her? Her eyes trailed on the hovering fairy second in the middle that showed this memory. She suddenly felt the need to _see_ herself.

She leap off her perch and flew down to the edge of the spring, the roots of the Sakura tree were protruded behind her. Her sisters followed suit.

Upon landing the shore, there it is, staring back to her a fairy with mismatched eyes with a beauty mark and a gold feather. She blinked, the reflection did the same, and she looked on the water's surface where the reflections of her sisters were hovering behind her own. Assessing her reaction.

She and her image, with wide eyes, looked back and forth from the sisters' to her own to compare their differences. All of them have teal feathers and matching purple eyes. None of them has a beauty mark.

Her eyebrows, or feathers, scrunched together. _'I really look different,' _she muttered in their link as she frowned at her reflection. _'But how? Is there something wrong with me? Am I an anomaly?' _she looked up tothem,a heavy weight settled on her tiny shoulders. She suddenly felt alien, an outcast, a foreign object among the tiny fairies.

Inferior.

Her sisters reacted to her negative comment, the spring was filled with squeaks as they began to comfort her. _"No! Don't think that to yourself!"_

"_You're not _different_!"_

"_The world is not perfect."_

"_Never say that word 'anomaly' to define yourself!"_

"_Don't be sad!"_

"_Look on the bright side! We're cute and you're cuter!"_

"_You should be happy to be able to be identified so easily among the millions of us!"_

The mini fairies turned their heads to the fairy in the farther right; they gave her chastising squeaks, _"Not funny."_

"_That's discriminating."_

"_Very helpful."_

"_You call that comforting?"_

"_Oh. Sorry. I got carried away."_

While they're busy rebuking the remark, a few at the back were startled to the new one's _voice_. It was completely different to their own voices.

They looked to one another and nodded their heads to fly away unnoticed from the rest. They have to tell this to their mother, because the new one's _voice_ is American .

* * *

Years went by, in immortal standards, decades. The world has changed a lot. Technology is improving, medicine lengthens life, education widens knowledge, expression to one's feelings is free, settlements are growing, and the dream to travel in outer space is a growing possibility. Yet, the children's belief did not waver.

But it is sadden to think that some immortals and spirits are losing their believers after the World War. Many people are decimated from the bombings and violence. Cultural heritage, traditions and their stories have almost come into extinction, some(spirits and immortals) were lucky to survive and exist today but some have passed on as little by little their strings of belief were cut off from the humans. That dark violent age is no more but history. A lesson learned that every country should live together in harmony to strive for peace and prosperity for a better future as they keep on looking forward.

And that better future rests upon the children.

'_Central Pennsylvania. Sixteen incisors, eight molars.' _She heard it clearly in her mind, from her mother, who was called for an impromptu gathering in the North Pole via her messenger fairies on duty. Sometimes she and the rest would be called to act as one and follow their mother wherever she goes in the palace or the North Pole for a yearly gathering in summer.

She chirped hello to her sisters as she passed by to store a tooth from Africa when a familiar but gentle pull from her body told her that one of her charge in the American states lost an incisor. It was spring time and in Pennsylvania, the left central incisor from her charge named Jamie Bennett is calling for her to collect. That boy is a huge fan in anything that speaks about aliens, UMAs, monsters or the supernatural. She was almost seen by the said boy last Christmas when he jumped out of bed, got his camera and dashed downstairs to snap a picture of Santa. But from the sound of his groan downstairs, he missed him.

Maybe playing in the snow for a moment wouldn't hurt after she collect his tooth, right?

Yeah, she would play there in her favorite town for a tad bit of five minutes and get another glimpse of Jack Frost surfing the wind. She never meet the guy, but she always wanted to see those sparkling white teeth of his!

She smiled to this thought.

'_Girls! Be ready and stay alert for the children! Keep your wings up and eyes open for Pitch.' _Good thoughts vanished. Their mother's voice echoed in their heads as their usual chirps grew higher in pitch. Everyone, in every side of the world, was shared a memory from their mother's point of view staring on an ornate tile of the Guardian's symbol where a cloud's shadow from a moonbeam formed the familiar shape of their worst enemy next to the Monkey King.

Former General Kozmotis Pitchiner. The Nightmare King, known as Pitch Black.

They have to protect the children from him, her eyes furrowed in determination, the same goes to everyone.

'_And... Manny has chosen Jack Frost as the new Guardian...' _

..._Protect the children. Protect the chil—what? _

She stopped chanting her mantra and her sisters froze in midair, the others made an unsuppressed squeals when another memory of a crystal showing the silhouette of a smirking teenager with a shepherd's crook.

* * *

**(Fic)A tiny detail of Baby Tooth's experience in her new life and I'm remaining loyal to the movie than the books. I haven't read the books yet, but I read the first few in the official website and made some researches in the wikia.**

**(Books)William Joyce is unfair for Jack's age. If Jack is 14 in the upcoming book, then Tooth is 12 because **_**that**_** is the time she had stopped aging. William Joyce should make Jack cool in his drawings.**

**(Movie)In the commentary, the directors wanted to add Jack-through-the-ages—"Once upon a time, we actually had a time lapse transition where you go see Jack through the ages. It was visually cool and pretty, everything shifting around him as he changed"—Peter Ramsey. But the trenchcoat in the comics is **_**waayy**_** kakkoi!**

**(Wikia)And last to end these rant for another chapter for my fics, there's an issue to Tooth's height. Jack is 5`9, I saw in the movie during the elevator scene when Bunny dropped them to the Warren that Tooth is around Jack's armpit. And crash landing in Burgess she's around his shoulder. I made measurements by marking a 5`9 on the wall and measured myself from head to armpit in inches.**

**5`9 minus head to armpit is equals to 4`4. And if you're not satisfied, 4`5 or more. Geez, Tooth is short.**

**(I hate Justin Bieber)No offense, but I hate him and *shudders* his one hairstyle reminds me of Jack's fohawk.**

**Suggestions in reviews are widely accepted Frostbittens!**


	2. He Always Come For Her

**I have a great weekend so I wasn't able to write. I was on a sudden 3-day vacation in my sister's dorm. It was supposed to be a short visit for but my sister convinced our parents to let me stay (as a maid) and I didn't bring the laptop or my USB to use her roommate's laptop. The only thing I do is to walk around the mall (I love eating in those vegetarian restaurants and visiting Comic Alley—anime specialty store), clean her room, fold her clothes, watch tv or draw in the Sketchbook app. in her Galaxy Tab when she's back from school. I almost gave her blockmate a heart attack because he mistaken me as a 'boy' for my extremely-short-hair-because-it-has-to-be-cut-for- my-ugly-hair-thanks-for-being-cut-a-lot-during-ele mentary. Enough with the rant. I've been reading Secret of Frost and Moon and a lot of FairyFrost. Sigh is great.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat it?**

* * *

Chapter 2: He Always Come For Her

Speaking of—Thinking of the devil!

Jack Frost the ice elf she has been hearing about for his pristine teeth?

Jack Frost a Guardian?

Why is the timing so wrong when she's planning to play in Burgess?

Pitch Black will surely pay with his teeth for showing up today!

No. She shook her head to rid of these thoughts in her short pause in the air.

The children are their priority, the snow can wait until the situation is over. Their part as the Guardian of Memories is second essential next to the Sandman's gift of dreams to lighten the children's hearts when one is in need to remember their childhood. So no merry-making around in the night timezones, Pitch might try to ambush them with his element.

She jumped from her 2.8 seconds of musings from the reverberating sound of unmistaken sighs and squeals coming from her sisters in the palace.

Is it just her or her eyes are seeing tiny hearts floating in the air? And by the looks of their dreamy eyes, the way their hands were clasped together and how some were about to faint in the air...

They're even in the mood to fantasize Jack Frost.

Those Frostitute sisters of hers!

There's a sighting of Pitch and now they're all around head over heels.

Is she really related to them? Maybe. Maybe not.

She rolled her eyes. Ugh, she can't imagine herself like that.

Well. Except on her first day.

She was only influenced by their emotions swarming into her mind!

That was only once and nothing more. She only viewed (and praised) Jack Frost as a guy who is sanely hygienic to his teeth. He should get a gold medal for that.

Oh if she's only aware that he has them sparkling like freshly fallen snow for 300 years without the effort.

She's not like her mother or sisters who also look to his cool—no pun intended—and handsome features. She has never meet the guy but from the looks of their admiration, including Mother Tooth, when a lucky fairy crossed paths with him and spread the tale to everyone on how beautiful his teeth is, he's the what-you-may-called the cute heartthrob of the feather army.

Poor spirit whose mouth might fall victim for being pried open by her mother's awaiting fingers.

Which happened twice in the first two minutes after the winter sprite was tossed unceremoniously through the magic portal.

It took the fairies twenty seconds to gather their bearings and get themselves ready on guard when they entered the dark timezones. The mismatched eyed fairy and her sisters, who were supposed to fly to America, were one of the first fleet to resume their flight in courtesy of the said fairy, who was sober to scold them after getting another coin from the dispenser.

Despite of her difference in appearance and communication, her sisters treated her well and no thought or word of discrimination was thrown to her at all. Everyone treated her like the rest after her first week...

Well, that week was the time she was all around insecure and conscious for being the receiver of all the head-turning and glances of seeing something 'new' whenever she flew by. It took her a week to get out of her shell after getting herself a feathery group hug.

Why did she feel so insecure when her mother doesn't when she grew feathers among her playmates?! That was the most hectic thing she had in her life! Heck, she almost thought of running away and find and hide under a rock for eternity.

That was past now. It was embarrassing yet memorable to remember because her sisters loved her and she enjoyed her life as a fairy who loves to play around in the snow. There are even times in her one and a half century of existence that she felt lonely and out of place, and a part of her wants to find something. But what is she missing?

They flew out of the rocky barrier of the palace. The scenery outside is an expansive region of roughly bare and rugged mountains with the mist hung low between the narrow space of the clustering ridges, creating a mystifying and refreshing feeling as summer is creeping in the Tropic of Cancer. This kingdom is like a tropical version of the Himalayan Mountains, albeit invisible from humans and absent of snow.

The Tooth Palace is located somewhere between the boundaries of Thailand and Myanmar. This mountainous region of Punjam Hy Loo is suspended above the clouds where humans who believe cannot trespass even if they're be able to cross the jungle where the animals serve as the first line of defence.

No birds can be seen at dawn except for the glitter of iridescent wings as her group flied farther.

She was staring nonchalantly in the air, tuning herself out of her sisters' idle gossips, thinking about snow again, when a shady blur with wispy tendrils streaked past them.

* * *

The palace is being raid.

Or rather, they're raiding _them_.

A minute earlier, their home was peaceful and filled with the buzzing sound of their wings, and now, panic and screams had replaced the word they called peaceful by shadowy and sandy horses leaving behind trails of darkened tendrils as they galloped like meteors and radiate a bone-chilling and feather rising cold.

Like what a Fearling's presence do.

This is impossible. The entities are moving in broad daylight and they're chasing and capturing her sisters with their revamped snouts.

This is Pitch's doing. He took the chance to capture them while their mother was away leaving the palace vulnerable.

It's a trap. Everything from his appearance in the pole and the gathering of the Guardians, it was all his plan.

_'Everyone gather and attack!'_

_'NO! Our fleet is captured!' _

_'Mine too!'_

_'We can't destroy them! We need more members!' _

_'AGGHH!'_

_'Help!'_

_'Secure the teeth!'_

_'Call the Flying Elephants!'_

_'They're stealing the teeth!'_

_'Mother Tooth's relic is under lockdown!'_

_'We can't contact the elephants! They've been knocked out!'_

_'They're faster!'_

_'The others are not responding in the American and Canadian sectors. They're taken too!'_

_'Mother is on her wa—HELP!'_

_'I'm captured!'_

_'Help!'_

_'Run!'_

_"AGGHH!"_

_"No!_" cried the heterochromatic fairy as she dodged a horse, her mind filled with screams of her sisters being captured before the connection was cut off. Some magic barrier is preventing them from communicating outside their imprisonment inside the horses.

She made a sharp turn to her side from an incoming horse, lungs starting to constrict from all the energy she use to outrun them. A gold glint below made her look to see one shady horse shooting out of the palace with its stomach full of canisters. A particular canister made her angry when her sharp eyes landed on the picture of the familiar hair of her charge, Jamie.

She felt a sudden pump of energy and the world became silent and slow. Her attention was solely focused on the horse as a voice from the back of her head encouraged her to protect that precious boy's memories. She flew faster and dived.

She felt like she's her mother, strong and protective to her 'daughters', she felt infinite and that no one can stop her until she reclaim her charge's memories from the unsuspecting enemy.

_"NO!"_

A tiny body rammed against hers and grabbed her wrist away from her target.

_'Are you crazy?! You're almost taken by the enemy!'_ screamed a fairy that dragged her away from the snout of an incoming horse she didn't see.

Her expression was stoned in confusion, she barely registered on what her sister was saying as she tried to figure what happened while she was dragged around. She cocked her head and glared to her sister, who wasn't giving her a second glance as she lap around the exterior of the palace to lose the chasing horse, _"That _thing_ is stealing my charge's teeth! Let me go so I can destroy it! AHH!" _she struggled to her sister's hold when their pursuer had almost snapped its muzzle on her but had taken the quarter strapped on her side instead. The both of them let out a scream, which sounded more like a squeak in a person's general hearing, _"On second thoughts! You can let go of me now. We have to fly north and find moth—AHH!"_

The heterochromatic fairy shrieked again and used her unoccupied hand to pull her sister in time away their pursuer as it tried to snap its muzzle again.

_"THAT WAS CLOSE!"_

_"Thanks! We have to get out of here. Are we the only ones left?'_ asked her sister as the pump of energy she got a moment ago is starting to fade in her system.

Two or three horses would join their pursuer but they will lose interest and divert their attention in chasing the others. But the same one is still chasing the two on a heated frenzy.

They continued to fly away in full power in order to escape the chaos despite the growing weariness of their wings.

She and her sister have their eyes brightened when they spotted the others and call them to fly to north in their link.

Their once hopeful spark was replaced with dread when handfuls have tried to gather and the shady horses were able to outrun their tornado-like speed. Once their ribcages were full to contain the fairies, they streaked away to who knows where but Pitch's hideout.

An explosion nearby was heard unnoticed by the remaining fairies.

Only eleven of them were able to gather as the same horse had chased and snacked them by fours and fives. Her companion was unlucky while they corkscrewed and s-winded away. Once she heard her sister's scream to go and fly away before she was swallowed, she later realized that she's the only one left in the chase.

Her insides grew cold.

She, the lone mismatch-eyed fairy was left alone in the chase.

She could feel her capturer's reeking breath nearing, she use what little energy she has to beat her wings faster.

_"Go go!"_

_"Run!"_

Her sisters yelled inside the chasing horse. She has to get out of this place!

Below her, a pale hand had snatched her minuet body as the enemy's snout was about to enclose its mouth to her.

* * *

"They're taking the Tooth Fairies!" Jack yelled.

They came out of the swirling vortex of colors to see the magnificent palace filled with fast moving blobs of black tears shooting away from the structure.

North swivelled the sleigh to avoid them when one had almost hit Bunny who ducked on time. Jack being light as a snowflake, remain balanced on his feet.

They're not tears, they're demonic horses made out of black sand taking Tooth's fairies.

They didn't expect the 'trouble' was actually a large scale kidnap, seeing as there were tiny fairies being trapped inside their see-through ribcages. Rib-'_cages'_.

Given how funny that word may sound if the situation they're put into wasn't serious. Well if he says that out loud he might be scold for being morbid.

From his position in North's sleigh, a faint voice from the back of his head told him to look up. He whipped his head and for some reason his eyes have zeroed on a horse chasing what seems to be the remaining escapees of mini fairies.

With the wind's help he leaped and outstretched his arm where his hand was able to grab the last one in time while he watched the pursuing horse neighed in disappointment as it continued to run away in the air.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Jack dropped back in the sleigh with Sandy looking at his fist in worry. He opened his hand revealing a trembling fairy curled around his palm. Her warm breath coming fast against his cold skin from her long flight.

Seeing how tired and scared she was, he whispered in a soothing manner like he did this to comfort someone before.

"Hey, little Baby Tooth, you okay?"

The little fairy fluttered her eyes to see her saviour's face giving her a comforting smile. She looked to his warm gaze and her trembling muscles had soon stopped when an achingly sensation of sudden yearning and warmth had spread to her chest despite the cold he radiates. His smile made her fears go and she felt safe in his calloused hands.

And then, her vision suddenly shifted into the blurry image of the smiling boy from her first memory. But as soon as it came, the image disappeared back into her saviour's pale face with white hair and blue eyes.

The flash forgotten, she blinked, wondering what had just happened.

What was she supposed to do? Oh. The infamous Jack Frost just asked her if she's okay... and did he just call her Baby Tooth?

_"Yeah, I'm okay," _she squeaked in reply even though she knew he wouldn't understand but it's the act that counts.

The sleigh vibrated for a moment while North manoeuvred his reindeers to enter a narrow passage of the palace, the eternally seventeen year old slid the now christened 'Baby Tooth' in the fold of his hood to rest instead of his pocket lest he might make the fairy cold for the close contact of his cold skin.

North started to chase a stray Nightmare and handed the reins to the person right next to him, who chanced to be Jack as he's been wishing to fly this awesome transportation the moment he saw it that it was not 'rickety and old'.

Jack gave him a look of surprise and confusion since he didn't know how to control the reindeers but he happily took the reins and whipped it as the jolly man jumped on the dashboard and brandished one of his dual sabers/cutlass while he waited for the sleigh to get near his target in arms length to cut the creature in half.

The creature exploded in a mass of black sand when gold and cylindrical objects had tumbled down on the sleigh's floor.

Bunny picked the item by his feet and immediately recognizes it.

"They're stealing the teeth!"

Jack peeked on his shoulder to see Bunny holding the ornately designed canister. He was distracted to look at the object in the rabbit's hand that he didn't notice he was about to crash the sleigh from a spire if North hadn't shout for him to look out.

He pulled the reins hard with his feet planted on the dashboard for leverage. The reindeers turned and made a rough landing on a nearby column with its passengers being thrown out of balance. Jack was no exception as he landed on his rear.

* * *

And she was right.

It was all Pitch's doing. But how was he able to gain some immunity to walk in daytime?

Last time she knew back in those days, he can't even stand to be under a shade when the sun is up but now he doesn't look uncomfortable standing under one unless the sun hit his skin. She can't figure out how the greasy faced enemy was able to use a corrupted version of the Sandman's sand but she and her mother have a lot of things to worry in their home now the children are starting to lose their belief.

Her mother's fierce demeanour was replaced with sadness as she knelt down by the spring, cradling a canister on her lap, her mind replaying her fairies' call for help. If only she use North's snowglobe then she would've come early to save them.

'Baby Tooth' sensing her mother's sadness came out of her hiding place in Jack's hoodie and perched slowly on a canister scattered on the ground.

_'Are you okay, Mother?' _she looked to her mother in concern. With her sisters taken, she can't hear their lively voices anymore leaving her mind quiet and empty of their voices and emotions for the first time. This silence is uncomfortable with her and mother only sharing a link together but a part of her sighed in relief because she can still feel her sisters' presence, indicating that they are safe but caged somewhere.

Mother will be much lonely because her mind is different. Her mother can't feel her emotions at will even if she put more magic to enter her mind to see her memories and emotions, if she _permitted_ to.

Her mind is like what humans called in a famous website's 'chat box'. The starter of the chat will see her list of online friends, if the starter types a message in her selected friend, she has to wait for her friend to reply if the friend wants to if he or she is busy or not. The list of online friends is the _presence_ in the mental link. The chat box is for the exchange of _messages_ at will while hers is for the exchange of _emotions,_ making her mind sort of private. Of course she can let the fairies feel her emotions wordlessly if she wants to but it makes her a bit tired at the end of the day at home in GMT + 7.

Talking in the link with emotions has no compensation of her energy but letting her emotions and memories be sense and seen requires a long nap if she do it in a large scale.

_'I'm okay. I'm just worried to your sisters,' _Tooth said, her voice lacking the liveliness it held while staring on the canister. All the years of continuing her parent's legacy ever since by collecting the village children's teeth to return their kindness is now gone. And now a great part of her next to her parents, her fairies, who are an extensive part of her but she consider as her second family to fill the gap of their death, was snatched away.

She feels lost again.

_'Don't blame yourself, Mother. No one expected this, but we didn't let them capture us without a fight,' _comforted Baby Tooth by sharing her memories of the raid and the yelling voices of her sisters as they tried to fight and protect the teeth. It was a long but quick like a second had passed when a deep voice spoke.

"I'm sorry about the fairies."

She broke her concentration in the part of Jack saving her when she looked up to see Jack kneeling next to mother.

She hovered next to her mother when a tiny smile broke into her face, "You should have seen them. They put up such a fight," a small blush crept into her with her mother giving her a proud look. She turned and lapped around Jack's face.

Jack asked something why Pitch would stole the teeth and she remained by the shore as she watched mother explaining their role as a Guardian.

Yeah, some of the immortals' teeth younger than mother are stored 'once' in here, including North's. But the stunned look Jack made when mother said that his was also collected, it's like he never have a childhood or a life before.

She heard Jack muttered something incoherent and then he started rambling about having a family and all.

Could this mean that he has amnesia?

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! I made a tiny part of "They put up such a fight" because I'm sure the fairies fought the Nightmares but their tiny wings aren't strong enough to slice them. I also add a bit on 'where the hell are the elephants?' and Tooth's memory box was safe, that's why she was able to look into Jamie's memories if the box wasn't taken. **

**I'm playing safe for the book and movie timeline by not mentioning what year it happen from the book because the book series is ongoing and I don't want to give you wrong information because it will mess my fic and my mind for calculating it.**

**June is coming and school will start my final year in highschool. I wish I'm a kid again, but time sure flies and aging can't be stop.**

**I'm ****looking for a beta reader**** if the one I requested didn't so PM me freely who wants to be.**

**I'll be busy(hope not) to prepare for my College Admittance Test and two other for college. I want to be a psycologists cause it's cool and awesome to read people's minds!**

**Reviews are appreciated and suggestions are mostly helpful especially infos from the books!**


	3. Mice Are Friends - Not Pests

**Okay! Sorry if it took 3 weeks to upadate! It was because of my idiocy that Docx exist that I almost offend my beta. And the past Saturdays were a bit traumatizing to me, my vertigoic mother who was under the influence of emotional stress attempted to commit suicide, but she's alive! 3 against 1 person, we were able to stop her but I've been edgy around the kitchen especially the dishwashing lately(because of those knives). But I'm okay now!**

**School started! Man everyone mistakens me as a transferee that my classmates didn't recognize me. Short hair has its downside.**

**Thank you for Song Of A Free Heart for editing this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say that everyones knows that Dreamworks own ROTG?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mice Are Friends - Not Pests

Everyone's teeth were once here. Except for the older immortals, before mother was born. Memories of humans and natural born immortals alike were stored in the palace.

But for an immortal to forget his past, that's a different case.

"We're talking about seven continents and millions of kids!"

_Actually it's six. Antarctica is barely inhabitable, except for penguins_, Baby Tooth thought, noticing her mother's error.

"Give me break," North said dismissevly. "Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"An' eggs _I_ hide, in one day?" the Easter Bunny butted in, not willing to let North one-up him.

But they have a point. They can help mother in collecting the teeth for the children, to maintain their beliefs. And if they don't collect teeth, they might throw a memory worth of teeth away. And if the teeth are thrown away, they'll have no childhood to remember. And if they lose their belief in the Tooth Fairy, they would lose belief in the Guardians and the immortals as well. And if they lose their believers in twenty four hours, she and mother will grow weak to face Pitch. And if the children didn't regain their belief, they might disappear forever!

She can feel it starting, a little drag of her strength when more children are waking up in some parts of Asia with no coins under their pillow.

North might be a bit of a crazy old man - Ombric's quirkiness might have rubbed off on him in some way under his tutelage (she hope he doesn't sleep like him while perched inside the hallow globe he called a 'bedroom'). But hey! A little insanity suits North because he is, after all, Santa Claus.

"And, Jack, if you help us," North offered, Bunny from the back snapped his head screaming 'WHAT?' which didn't go unnoticed to her, "we will get your memories."

Jack looked to Tooth for confirmation, though he had already made up his mind as a grin made its way to his lips. Tooth turned to Baby Tooth and laughed in excitement.

"This is gonna be great!" Baby Tooth chirped together with her mother's laugh. Collecting teeth all around the world in Guardian-style - plus Jack - will be a thrill!

The Sandman thumbs up in agreement while Bunny groaned in defeat, while the majority of his companions happily accepted Jack into the fold. The teen grinned.

"I'm in."

"Then it's decided! To the sleigh!" North declared, his finger pointing up to where the sleigh was parked, as Sandy made a cloud of sand for Bunny and North to hop in. Bunny begrudgingly followed North, ears flattened at the thought of getting back into the vehicle.

The cloud of sand floated upwards with Sandy, while Jack and Tooth flew upwards on their own.

North and Bunnymund had yet another debate, accents ever thickening, over the importance of their holidays. While poor Sandy, who couldn't speak out to stop them, silently threatened knock or drop them off his cloud. But they weren't paying attention.

Tooth laughed softly before turning to look at Jack and her fairy, and started a conversation as they flew up ahead of the others.

"You don't know how happy I am to have you helping us, Jack."

The hellion chuckled, showing a bit of his pearly white teeth. The Tooth Fairy had to restrain the urge of invading his personal space for a closer inspection.

"You're welcome. Though I must say, I like North's idea: the holiday mascots of Easter and Christmas collecting teeth together. This will be fun. What do you think, Baby Tooth?" He turned to the tiny fairy, who flew between them.

She squeaked something, and though Jack couldn't understand it, he guessed she was in agreement.

The fairy queen quirked an eyebrow (hidden underneath her feathers). "Baby Tooth?"

Jack glanced over at her, realizing his verbal slip. "Oh, sorry. The name kind of stuck when I saved her…" he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck.

What if the fairy has a name already? That would be impossible, since there are millions of them. And figuring which one is which, with all the similarities they share, would be a migraine.

But this little fairy, on closer inspection, had distinctive features that he could easily point her out if she tried to blend in with her sisters.

"You don't mind if I call her Baby Tooth, do you?"

"No I don't. I can see she likes the name - and it perfectly suits her."

Jack smiled and Baby Tooth happily lapped around the two. She finally has a name, and she likes it. But she made an angry noise when her mother added in a whisper to Jack: "And she is really the baby in here, technically."

_"Am not!"_ she squeaked indignantly.

The two laughed as they landed, in Jack on the column where the sleigh was located.

The other three landed next and they took their seats in the sleigh, Bunny searched for a spot with better handles to grip as lifeline.

"Hey, North, can I drive?" Jack asked, vaulting on the other side of the sleigh, with Baby Tooth deciding to settle on his shoulder.

North smirked. He glanced at Jack, then Bunny, "Maybe next time, Jack. Don't want to give Bunny an early death," he said, with a hint of mirth in his voice. "Tooth, where do we start?"

"Macau. Though I should give a heads up that some children have the tendency to throw their teeth onto the roof, or tuck it beneath the space of the floor. You have to look more carefully in collecting them."

"Hold on, why would the ankle biters do that?"

"Well, it's a superstition in some parts of Asia that throwing one's tooth will make the new tooth grow faster and straighter," Tooth explained. (2)

North wound the reins around his hands.

"Wonder how they believe in the Tooth Fairy," Bunny mumbled.

* * *

_'Come here, Baby Tooth, I need to tell you something.'_

Baby Tooth turned from her enjoyment of tickling Jack's neck, ignoring the cold as if it doesn't bother her, while Jack was amused from the fairy's affection.

Oh no, is mother jealous? Hypothetically, maybe, but her tone suggested business.

She obediently let go of Jack and flew to her mother's hands, chirping in question. _"What is it?"_

Tooth stroked her tiny head, "I want you to always stay close to me or the others while we collect, okay? And if a fight happens, hide. Do you understand?"

Baby Tooth stared to her mother for moment before nodding her head_, "Yes, I understand." _

Tooth frowned, her voice softened. "I just don't want Pitch to take you too."

Baby Tooth nodded in understanding, and flew up to rub her head against Tooth's cheek.

Tooth smiled fondly and returned the hug by cupping her hands on her.

Jack watched the little exchange in secret, imagining what his life might have been, with a family, before he became Jack Frost.

North diverted the sleigh for a place to disembark in the coming morning of the dark sky of China.

* * *

To say that her mother was bubbly, spirited and hyper after the past four centuries, is an understatement. A million times an understatement.

She was having difficulty in following her around in a very Hummingbirded Frenzy Craze Overload. Someone must have fed her a lot of sugar.

"Is that a molar? THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! OW!"

Too busy darting around in the excitement of all the teeth, she flew into a billboard advertising... toothpaste. How ironic.

"You okay?" Oh and the coolest guy with perfect teeth shows up on top of the billboard. Who could say it makes her mother's day?

"I'm fwine," she said. "Sorry. It's been a long time since I've been out of the field."

"And how long is a long time?" Jack asked suspiciously, quirking an eyebrow.

Tooth rubbed her feathered arm giddily, "Four hundred and forty years, give or take."

She gasped when her attention shifted to a tooth lying innocently on a bed from a nearby house, with all its sparkling glory saying 'Look at me I'm shiny!'.

She giggled and sped off to get it. Jack looked at Baby Tooth in question.

She shrugged. Four hundred and forty years can do that...

* * *

From what mother had said, the European Division were left untouched in the raid. She mentioned something about hiding in a complex network of pipes underground that only they can enter.

Tooth Fairies situated in the underground, cool.

She had flown over Europe a lot, yet she had never collected teeth there. So she might be able to meet one of them!

In the most awkward introduction...

Paris, France.

The city of love and art, where the works of famous French painters can be found on display in the state of the art secured museum. Mona Lisa and the Eiffel Tower, you name it.

Here the Tooth Fairy and her helper phased through the window of a little girl whose walls were covered with drawings. Her fellow guardians are too busy pranking one another.

Tooth dug her dainty hand underneath the polka dotted pillow.

Instead of a tiny tooth, her hand gripped something thin and flexible. Curious, she pulled the thing out and found herself facing a mouse squirming by tail. The gears of her mind barely registered the hat it is wearing when Baby Tooth charged in and pinned the mouse on the wall.

Kicking the mouse upside the head repeatedly, recognizing the hat when Baby Tooth came in, Tooth grabbed her away from the poor mouse by the wings.

The poor mouse groaned as he slid down the wall on partial limbo, the fairy still kicking her short legs even as Tooth pulled her away.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us!" She whispered to her apologetically, "Part of the European Division. Ca va?"

_'That's the European Division?!'_ Baby Tooth gaped, a tiny hand covering her mouth in shock, _Oh my god! Sweet mother of gumballs! What did I do?!_

The victimized mouse recovered and stood up, spewing out words of annoyance in rapid French, _"This is how you repay the European Division, when we're working double—no—triple time beyond the continent! I can't take this anymore! That's it I quit!"_ the mouse angrily threw the green hat he wore.

Baby Tooth winced, she didn't want to meet one of the European Division this way. If only she hadn't mistaken the mouse, who said his name is Perez(3), as a tooth-thief. The damage is done, and the stressed mouse has reached his limit. She doesn't want to be the cause of losing one of the remaining work-force of mother. If only she didn't doze off from exhaustion when her sisters were exchanging images of the European Divisions then she wouldn't be in this situation.

Curse herself for having a private mind.

_"I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else! Sil vu plait, don't quit!"_ she begged, hands clasped together while her wings were still clamped together.

It took a minute for the fuming Perez to calm down and change his mind about quitting his job. The two left while Baby Tooth sulked for the reputation she might get if she meet another.

Mother's reassurances didn't help either, and she knew the Division would avoid her at first sight because of these distinctive looks she have.

She will never attack a mouse or a rodent again.

* * *

Her mood didn't change after they've gone back to China to leave the gifts the boys _forget_ to place, because of their competition to collect the most teeth.

But her spirits brightened when the familiar town of Burgess came into view as the sleigh tore through the sky.

Jumping on the balls of her feet at the sight of the white powdery snow, the town still had its silent warmth, even though it changed through the years since her first time to visit the place. She remembered that night, clear as day when she was still a few months old.

_It was just a normal night in the 18th century when she first collected the tooth of a three year old girl named Elisa. Above her head is a sandy version of a miniature her hugging an old looking man on a rocking chair. She saw the girl cried in her sleep, hugging a very old and worn plush bear, murmuring "Ganpa"._

_Her grandfather must have passed away. She felt sad for the poor brunette, so she gently stroked her tear stained cheeks to help ease her grief. She didn't notice how much time had passed when she heard a sob outside the window._

_More sobs and footsteps on the snow came from a woman as she heard her voice crack: "Dad is gone and I don't know what to do now he's with Mom."_

_Another set of footsteps crouching on the snow, and a man's voice followed. "Shh. Don't say that. I feel the same. He raised us to be independent and he wouldn't to see you like this. You have to stay strong for your niece."_

_"Yes. Elisa, I forget, your daughter must've hurt the most," the woman made a croaked laugh between her sobs. "I looked silly."_

_The man's voice chuckled. They must be brother and sister. "No, we both look silly, Silly,"_

_The woman laughed from her brother's joke._

_"Just like he always says: 'Laugh and tomorrow will be fun'."_

_The two voices laughed together. Instead of grieving, they reminisced on the memories they shared with their father._

_After a moment she heard two pairs of feet crunching against the snow as the two left and heard the house's front door open._

_She grimaced in the thought of death. She rarely comes to a house with a crying child, but this girl affects her the most since she's dreaming of her dead grandfather. But still, death happens to mortals and one day this girl will be old and frail._

_Family huh? A small smile formed on her lips as the girl's dream shifted, where she rides a swing together with her grandfather._

_She let her wet hand fall on her side and dived under the pillow to retrieve the tooth. She stayed with the girl for a while, but she has a job to do._

From that day on, the air around the town always drew her to come, and it became her favorite place when she discovered that it has the better snow to play with than Canada, courtesy of the pale spirit who lived there.

And as it turned out, as years went by, the girl's family is the ascendant of her present charge: Jamie Bennett.

* * *

_"Mother."_

"Yes, Baby Tooth?"

Her mind is at war at the sight of the snow beautifully piled everywhere, despite the struggle of spring to poke out of the ground. She can barely contain herself from flying off to that white playground.

Mother said that she should stick close with the guardians for her safety, as evident that it is night and Pitch might appear out of the shadows. But. The snow is taunting her to play.

Mother's stare made her gathered courage dwindle, the little fairy pursed her lips in a tight line, in the verge of telling her or not. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Can I play in the snow for a while?" she sounded like a hopeful child asking for candy. She blurted it out, and thinks she will get a scolding.

* * *

(1)I barrowed my sister's classmate's 1st book(so happy to read it) and found that Ombric sleeps while perched with his owls inside a hallow globe. Weird wizards. He looks more like a Santa Claus.

(2)Throwing a fallen tooth onto the roof is a practice in some parts of Asia especially in my country. I remembered that I brush mine and wrapped it in medical gauze before throwing it on the roof. My last baby tooth was plucked by my dentist when I got braces. Bloody experience. I have never know of the Tooth Fairy's existence before I watch ROTG, I only know her name from a comedy movie's name "Tooth Fairy".

(3)From the wikia trivia. The Spanish dub said his name is Perez.

Sil vu plait(sil vu ple)-please

Noticed that I changed the cover pic? Yeahey I drew Jack with his sister! If you wanna see it in Deviantart here's the link:

akizaki114. deviantart art/ Together-After- 300-Years- 379582812(remove the spaces)

And the drawing I mentioned last chapter during my stay with my sister? It's actually Jack Frost! Here's the link:

akizaki114. deviantart art/ Jack-Frost- 373720615

And reply time!

**sohrem666: **The story is cute?...awww thanks. I didn't know.

**SevenLies1Truth:** Yeah I need grammar improvement. Check out how many errors my beta corrected. I'm keeping my eyes on Time Riddles even though I don't review.

**Song Of A Free Heart:** I wanna say sorry again for that message about the whole docx thing. Next time you edit, I'll always check the Docx section.x Baka me.

**cerealfreak:** woah, I didn't do anything to Kuya Pineaaple! He mistakens me as a guy thank you very much for my short hair! And you owe me a galleon size ice cream! Do you have any idea what trouble I get when you use my name to sue Powerless Guardian just because the author is a yaoi fan?! Don't you dare think of running away 'cause I'll be in your doorstep, neighbor! Alam ko pareho tayo against sa mga ganung tao pero huwag mo naman akong idamay at gumawa ka nga ng sarili mong account.

**AngelOfGrace96:** Thanks for requesting those dudes to add Baby Tooth as a character!

Reviews are accepted to motivate me for a longer chapter! Review and I'll be sooo happy.


	4. Distractions

**I'm so sorry it took me a month to update! Blame it to school and homework from Pitch! And myself for being addicted to FairyFrost fics and submitting my drawings in Deviantart!**

** Remember in my previous rant that I was edgy around knives? That fear was short lived because my parents threw them away and bought new ones so I'm back in chopping my favourite carrot sticks! You read that right, I love carrots and they're good for the eyes!**

** I watched the teaser trailers of Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Hiccup is no longer a talking fishbone! Oh , Jack Frost, looks like you have a rival in the list of Handsome Animated Movie Guys! But don't worry Jack! You're cooler than Hiccup since 1695 while Hiccup will be hotter (pun intended) in 2014! (Still I hate the revamped Merida)**

** I don't know what possessed me but after reading the Fic Critic's (that's what I will call HER) review, I realized that I kept on confusing the general POV of the story unlike in my other fic Sealed Memories where it is focused on Luke.**

** The fic is set in 2013, Jack in this fic is 118 years old, if my guess is correct he died in the beginning of winter in 1712 at the age of 17 and he may have celebrated his mortal birthday a month before Easter.**

** Disclaimer (and for the following chapter so that I won't type this again): I do not own ROTG and the book character who will make an appearance.**

** And thank you to my new beta Bookworm1756 for editing this chapter! Thumbs up for the upcoming movie of Percy Jackson!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Distractions

The view compared **to **his usual perch hundreds of years ago was a big difference today. He sort of missed the sound of the folk music back in that time—especially Kemp's Jig_(1)_ (though he had no idea how knew the name when he first walked into the village)—which was now it was replaced with heavy metal and RnB music. How can those people retain their eardrums from the noise? One time some high schoolers, whom he had played with when they were still innocent from the horrors of high school and life, hanged out for hours in his home playing a single gibberish rap song, singing _'~sexy lady ooh ooh ooh gibbergibberish __gangnam __style~'_ for hours.

He should have flown away while he still has the chance, because the song got stuck in his head. He made the gravest mistake in his life because that song keptmessing in his head awake or asleep for months.

There's a term in his predicament. What is it they call it?

...L… ...LS… ...Least Song…

Oh—Last Song Syndrome!

He was able to rid itof his mind when he stumbled across a teen playing around with what he could guess as a grandmother's greeting card, because when opened it played, _"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine__,__ I got a love and I know that it's all mine__—__oh__...__ oh oh oh~"_" It was hilarious that he kept remembering it instead of that gibberish song, which was a great relief. Well, not entirely, since he could still hear the ghost of that song when his mind was blank of thinking anything that involved fun or angst for being unseen.

Like now.

He, Tooth, and Baby Tooth were settled atop the very same pine tree that he had crashed into onthe night of his supposedly 'birth' 300 years ago. The three of them could all see the soft light coming from the neighbourhood, and the young and old trees surrounding the pond thanks to some tree-hugging people who just loved to save the environment. He sort of insisted the fairy to take a short break from collecting, though riding the sleigh didn't count, and showed her the best view of Burgess and the pond by standing on this tree. Well, partly since he wanted to spend a bit of quality time in his fortress alone to sort out his thoughts from the fact that he had a life before this one and his memories were somewhere in Pitch's hideout. After he gets his memories, his unanswered questions both from the moon and himself will be answered. His way of calling this pond home might change, and a part of him wanted to spend this time as a time of farewell to his life of oblivion.

His pond, the cradle of his screwed and lonely life... he always wondered how he ended up in the cold pond when he woke up. But now that he learned he had a life, new questions began to arise. How did he end up there? Did he drown or did someone put him inside the pond and change him into Jack Frost? And why is he barefoot?

He looked back at the pond and reminiscence the tragedy it experienced 115 years ago.

In the year 1898 while he was away witnessing the Mock Battle between Spain and America in Asia, some coal miners from Hazelton, east of Pennsylvania, accidentally spilled barrels of rock wastes in it, the fish dwelling in there inhaled the harmful substance and died.

The residents were able to salvage the pond from total contamination, however, and for four winters the children were afraid to skate on it in fear of the ice breaking because of the rumours that traces of sulfric acid were left mixed in the water even though Jack made sure to thicken the pond thrice the length of his forearm.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice from above. He looked up and found Tooth talking to Baby Tooth on a higher branch opposite to his. The little fairy nervously bobbed her head and he watched Tooth's face morph in uncertainty from what they might be discussing.

Tooth was quiet for a second before she spoke in her usual tone of a concern mother, "On your own? No, one of us has to be with you."

Baby Tooth talked to her in a series of chirps and squeaks that sound human but at the same time fast and high pitched, which made him unable to understand what she was saying.

Tooth's feathers around her head—he probably should call it a headdress—ruffled when something the little fairy said triggered something. "Oh… umm… are you sure? But—"

Baby Tooth interrupted her by flailing her hands in the air in a tone that sounded desperate.

Getting curious, he thought of the best way he could come up with butting in a conversation, and cleared his throat.

Once it seemed that he was able to draw their attention the two looked down, one jumped giving him a grateful look of relief, the smaller one a frown.

"What's up?" He leapt gracefully onto their branch with a lopsided grin. Now that he was close to the two he could figuratively see a cloud hanging around the little fairy.

_Oh, Jack! Help me,_ Tooth mouthed pleadingly while Baby Tooth stared at him, but she looked back to her mother as Tooth forced a smile as if she weren't in a dilemma. She flew down to his level and her face cracked into a frown. "Baby is just asking me if she can play in the snow."

He quirked a dark brow. "Snow?" What kind of permission was that? It was the end of March and the seasons were transitioning from winter to spring, and in a few days the temperature would rise for the snow to melt. Ice and snow are really meant to play with, not look. Unless it's an ice sculpture, but where's the fun if it will just melt away after spending the whole day shaping it?

"Of course she may, there's snow everywhere. Why does she even have to ask for your permission?" He turned his gaze to Baby Tooth, and she gave him a hopeful look like what a five year old would do while begging for a ride in an amusement park.

"Well…" Tooth trailed finding the right words. "She kind of prefe—wanted—to play alone…"

* * *

_"—stay close to me or the others… I just don't want Pitch to take you..."_

* * *

Oh… why Tooth was reluctant was because she was worried about the little fairy's safety; he kind of eavesdropped on Tooth before the start of the teeth collecting.

One question solved because of security measures. But alone? That's reckless unless there's a reason behind it.

"I think I sort of understand, Tooth. But, why alone?" he asked. Tooth was silent and diverted her eyes toward Baby Tooth in pity and back to him again. He could clearly see it written on her face that she wanted to spill the beans.

"She's upset," she sighed, and started telling Jack their little adventure in France. "She mistook a member of the European Division as a thief and attacked him. It was probably her first time to collect in the continent and her first encounter to meet one, since her batch was new."

Tooth sighed for the umpteenth timeand glanced at her fairy, who hung her head at the memory and became entranced in her gloomy corner. "She just needs a distraction, especially now that she's in one of her favourite places in the world. But I don't know if I should let her if she insists to be alone."

Jack processed the information; all of this for attacking a mouse? Poor fairy. He turned around slowly to face the neighbourhood and spotted a familiar red house near them where a boy with a fallen front tooth was sleeping.

His eyes sparked in an idea and without looking to Tooth he smiled, "Then let her."

Tooth gawked while Baby Tooth emerged from her gloomy world in disbelief and growing excitement. "What?!"

He chuckled at the sound of her reaction and turned around to face the fairy, with one cold hand in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Chill. Let her play for five minutes while we collect; I bet the houses over there have teeth waiting to get." He pointed his staff at the neighbourhood where children, whom he bet a majority knocked their teeth out from sled accidents, or snowball fights in various parts of town where he is indirectly the cause. "We should start from the farthest house in town until the nearest so that we can immediately check on her here should anything happen. It's easy, right?"

"That's…" Tooth contemplated the plan; it would compromise her alone time and their collecting time so the plan was acceptable, but she still had her doubts. She half-heartedly nodded, and her fairy squealed in excitement. "I think the plan is good. Is that okay with you, Baby?"

Like a little kid, Baby Tooth excitedly jumped in the air while clapping, something Jack found familiar, and made cheering sounds that he could understand as, _"Yehey yes! Yes!"_

She darted in hummingbird speed around the two in happiness and tackled Jack's cheek as a form of a hug. _"Thank you, Jack!"_ Then she energetically hovered in front of her mother. _"I promise I'll be here like a good girl while you guys are busy collecting around the area!"_

Tooth giggled at her enthusiasm. "Okay okay, I know, Baby Tooth. But contact me if something is wrong okay?" Her fairy nodded eagerly.

"Okay, you two, is everything settled?" Tooth looked to Jack and said yes. "Then let's go!" Jack whooped and jumped down from the tree on top of a pile of snow drift, itching to collect more teeth in order to beat Bunny in the race.

Tooth beadily stared at him for a second, and then turned to her fairy with her hands on her hips. "Remember, call me if anything is strange but do not communicate me with only your emotions."

Baby Tooth got the message and nodded, because in her case of energy drain whenever she communicated in the link only with her memories and emotions she felt a bit tired. After she showed her mother her memories of her sisters' abduction, she should probably take a quick nap when they rode the sleigh again.

She beamily stood hovering in place as she watched Jack and her mother fly into town, and was grateful to finally have some alone time, at the same grinning evilly inside because her mother (and obviously her sisters) had a small crush on Jack, and they would be able to spend some time together between the collecting. She shouted, not minding that Jack would not understand her if she say it, _"Take care and enjoy your quality time with your handsome Mr. Sparkling Teeth slash Hot Snowman!"_

There was a jump in her mental link when her mother stiffened with her feathers ruffled midway in her flight.

She bet her eyes were wide as saucers!

Tooth peeked over her shoulder and screamed in their link lest Jack would hear her, _'BABY TOOTH!'_ The fairy looked back and shrugged with a smirk and half-lidded eyes.

As for Jack, he noticed the sound of the pair of wings not following him and did a 90. "Is everything all right, Tooth?"

Baby Tooth watched in amusement as her mother became startled to Jack's voice. "Y-yes! Everything is f-fine! Come on; we have teeth to collect!" Shefuriously nodded and flew off ahead Jack.

Jack stared at Tooth, then to Baby Tooth in confusion, she innocently smiled back with her hands behind her, cocking her head slightly. Jack shook his head and muttered, "I really don't understand women," before he waved at her and flew off to follow her mother.

Now that Baby Tooth was alone, the comforting silence was her new companion now that she could get herself lost in her own world, just for a moment.

She sighed tiredly at the thought of Perez (she wanted to bang her head against a tree), her sisters, and why she had some memory relapse when Jack saved her.

She shook these thoughts away. She shouldn't spend this time in self pity; instead she should distract herself and be a kid with one of the things that made her happy.

She flew higher in her spot until she was at the right height to dive down in that soft white heap called snow.

* * *

Up in the clouds, or rather inside the large vapour of water itself, an immortal watched a trio of a winter spirit, a half-human Sister of Flight and her minion in the size of a humming bird beside a frozen pond.

Her attention was not focused on the two as they flew off into town, but instead at the little fairy who was busying herself in the snow.

That fairy had always been a mystery, since the time she watched the faerie queen last split herself for the growing number of children of the world, and she couldn'thelp but feel a tiny twig of envy when she first laid her eyes on her because the Man in the Moon had given two innocent souls separated by fate a second chance to be together again in their new life.

Her time to be reunited with her father may eventually come, and she knew that a little part of his humanity was still there and she would continue to reach for it. She would remain patient even if it will took her a thousands years.

Using a stream of air, she manipulated its direction toward the pond where she could imbue herself in one of the leaves of an unsuspecting pine tree not too near for the little fairy to feel her presence before she revealed herself.

Watching her movements, she could feel her aura being different to her supposed 'sisters'.

* * *

Baby Tooth did lots of things in the snow like making tiny snow angels, throwing armfuls of snow into the air and making snow versions of a sandcastle.

She rolled a regular sized snowball towards a bigger one with twigs on both sides where she lifted it in the air. In her effort, she beat her wings to haul the snowball and dropped it gently on top of the larger one. She let out a huff and smiled at her faceless miniature snowman and its three companions where they were smiling to nothing.

_"Mr. Snowy, should I get you pebbles to put a smile on your face?"_ she asked the snowman pretending it nodded in agreement. _"Okay!"_ She dashed on the pond's shore, where she gave the frozen body of water a short dazed glance, and dug in the snow until her hand groped on some smooth objects. She beamed with her arms full of tiny pebbles, going back to her work.

She checked on her mother through their link and found that she was cooing over a molar with a white filling. She giggled at the tooth, poor kid who just lost it after the dentist filled it with pasta.

She started assembling the pebbles on the supposed face of her snowman while humming a random song. She picked two pebbles larger than the ones she had been using for the mouth and inserted them on the upper part of the face to serve as eyes.

She stepped back and looked at her four snowmen lined up together holding hands. She glanced up at the dark sky where the moon was providing her light around forest. She critically stared at the old Moon Clipper where she could trace the image of a rabbit or a cat on the moon's battle scars when Pitch attacked the Lunanoffs.

Scarred yet beautiful her mismatched eyes stared at the celestial object for a long time…

A white flash appeared and she found herself staring at the blurry memory of the boy again.

The image of the same boy smiling at her with the moon shadowing his face... but wait! The image moved!

His lips parted and his shoulders shook in laughter, but there was no sound.

His silent laughter was for two seconds and he disappeared. She gasped where she's staring back at the moon instead.

She blinked in disbelief and moved her head back and forth hoping to have another flashback of the boy again. But there's no sign of one.

She looked at the moon again with her mind screaming, _The boy just laughed! He never do__es__ anything __but __smile in my dreams. Who the heck is he?!_

Is she the only one with this memory? She never knew since she was afraid to ask her mother and her sisters about this. It's a little secret she kept and never tell to anyone, but why was this happening now?

Suddenly she felt someone familiar observing her.

She whirled around and scanned the trees, the leaves, and the clouds. She knew that very observing presence. What was she doing here? Baby Tooth about to open her connection with her mother when a woman spoke somewhere in the trees.

"Peace, Toothiana's fairy. I come not to harm but to speak with you."

A gentle breeze with some leaves caress around her before swirling a few feet in front of her where they gathered and multiplied forming the shape of a person. The leaves continued to shape into a more refine form of a person until they gently floated away and disappeared as they touched the ground.

There, standing before her was a cloaked regal lady with flowing raven hair and an elegant dress that made her appear as if she were wearing the clouds.

* * *

**You didn't see her coming, did 'ya?**

**(1)In the beginning of the movie, Jack walks through the village and the folks there are playing "Kemp's Jig" in honor of William Kempe. He was a famous 16th century English comic stage actor.**

** I base Jack's LSS from my experience last year, that song messes around my head for months that it irritates my concentration (personification?) especially my school use it for dance presentations. I'm not really into K-pop and at school my classmates may treat me as a freak, I'm totally a minor outcast when it comes to their likes and preferences.**

** And the second song was base from Easy A where Emma Stone goofs around her grandmother's card that it was so funny!**

**I add some historical references from the Mock Battle and a headcanon for the pond, but Hazelton is really a part of Pennsylvania and they had coal mining. **

** There's a minor plot hole that few of you may have notice in the movie, Jamie went to bed and his clock is set on 9:30. The same goes to the children's when the Guardians collect the teeth. And when they were in Brooklyn Bridge Coin-Laundry, the clock is in 12:55 am! Brooklyn is in New York and New York is above Pennsylvania that the two have, I don't, 1 or 2 hours away! Did it made any sense to you?**

**Reply time!**

**SomeRandomPerson: **Thank you!

** Cerealfreak: **Again with that debate. Of course I won't name her Emma! I'll name her that starts with the letter J. I don't care if they copy my idea, but I hope they make their plot better. Rosewaver beat you with the longest review, ha! And see you tomorrow for the Inter-private, this time my team will win against you!

** Ieatcarrots: **Oh thank that's so sweet! But I don't know if I'll get more reviews since I'm a slow updater and few appreciate it.

**SevenLies1Truth: **My grammar improved because of betas' help, one from

SongOfAFreeHeart and Bookworm1756. And I love your fic.

**Rie-san: **Some day in the following chapters the two will realise and I promise I won't stop writing this fic because I have evil ideas to type!

**Rosewaver: **umm, thank you? And congratulations! You just beat my friend cerealfreak for the longest review in chapter 3!

**Note: If anyone has read the third book, can anyone give me an idea of Mother Nature's manner of speaking? I need it for the next chapter and the update depends in your cooperation! Onegai!**

**And there's a poll in my profile about Jack's sister's name so don't forget to vote!**


	5. Mistaken Santa as a Burglar

**Sorry, been busy in reviewing and passing requirements for 3 college admissions and finally figure what course should I take after I graduate in high school. It took me long to realize. I need a lot of time to catch up to my academics because my latest report card got an average of 92 and what I should get is suppose to be above 95—so for short in the American Grading System, I got less than an A or B. So the result…disappointed parents. Less time to draw and less time to type…**

** I drew a new cover pic and the scene will be base for the upcoming chapters, the feet are awkward! I better practice more for the feet.**

** Now this is a sad chapter I type, if it appears sad to you readers. This is a story within a movie (side story or extra if you like) of North's encounter while the Guardians are collecting teeth in Burgess before they gather in Jamie's room and a tribute to the fierce, fun and kind, Mary Katherine Joyce.**

** (Thanks to my beta Bookworm1756 for making this fic better!)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Extra: Mistaken Santas a Burglar

Way before midnight in the silent town of Burgess, a house located at the opposite end of the city, away from the Bennett residence stood next to an intersection. But it's the house beside the one at the intersection that we're interested in. The house is simple but painted brightly to bring out a vibe of cheerfulness despite the sleepiness the neighbourhood. But on closer inspection it is ironic the air surrounding it felt heavy and gloomy, making the night sky appear like it was in mourning reflecting the feelings of its remaining tenant.

Everyone in town is sleeping in their bed, while some on couches in the living room for reasons of watching late night shows, depression, or sleepover with their friends for the egg hunt on (1)Saturday, which is tomorrow—but shouldn't they celebrate Easter on Sunday? The tenant herself is sleeping in the living room because of reason #2.

Do you want to know why?

Basically because of depression; but why is that person depressed? Just stated from the first paragraph the person is mourning over a deceased housemate. But not just a housemate, but the tenant's mother who was buried yesterday due to some sickness or accident that the author herself of this chapter doesn't even know of.

Back in the living room the tenant, underneath the blankets, was holding a picture of two smiling people; one is a woman with black hair, the other a teenage girl sharing the same face as the woman. If not for her red hair and green eyes the two could be mistaken for twins.

You can already guess with the obvious hints that the older woman in the picture is the dead mother while the teen is the tenant herself, hugging their last photo together taken weeks before her mother died.

Tracks of dried tears stained the teen's sleeping but frowning face from her crying a few hours ago. Her ponytail was set loose from her tossing, letting her hair flow on the cushion pillow like blood.

Like everyone else in their dreamland whether old or young, nightmares or not, one may smile or frown or mumble or twitch depending on their dreams; if they see their crush or cute things they love, their terrible teachers from Satan, the books they have read with their brain, organizing the information, or fighting against villains to save the world from total damnation.

Neither of those are what the teen has in the living room; in her slumber her lips formed a tight line when her late mom decided to pay her a visit in her dream…

* * *

_Luscious green grass rolling endlessly down the field, the blue sky above her so vast and clear. The place emitted a peaceful feeling in contrast to hers that she doubted could only exist in movies. She looked around in curiosity to this beautiful landscape until a familiar voice that made her heart ache called her name._

_"M.K."_

_She turned around and saw her mom standing at the foot of the tiny hill she was standing on. Smiling healthily in her white gossamer dress, looking more alive than she had ever seen, she hoped that all that grieving had just been a dream and what she is seeing now is real and not a figment of her mind's creation._

_"Miss me?"_

_Now that the grieving teen has a name, M.K. only stared at her mom in utter disbelief before her face broke she dashed down the hill and flung herself in the arms of her mother._

_"…Tell me… tell me this isn't a dream. If it is," M.K. sniffed, "I missed you so much, Mom." She said the last part of her sentence in a whisper as she clung more to her dress cementing the memory of her mom's jasmine and honeydew scent._

_Her mom's warm hand caressed her red hair and frowned, "This is a dream. I'm sorry. But what you are seeing is real and the best way we can talk without spooking you, like in Ghost."_

_She laughed, her jokes were still the best even in death, and they always made her laugh._

_They laughed in each others arms as one of them finally stopped where only the sound of the gentle breeze could be heard. None of the two made a sound or did anything._

_They just enjoyed each other's presence until her mom ended it._

_"Be strong, M.K.…" she whispered._

_A feeling of foreboding sunk in her stomach from her mother's tired tone, and from that tone, she wished it's not yet coming…_

_Her mom gently pulled back with a painful smile on her beautiful face. She cupped her hands on either side of her face and planted a kiss filled with a mother's love on her forehead when a soft light appeared out of nowhere behind her mom._

_She gasped, hoping that the light did not represent what she's thinking._

_M.K. became alarmed when her mom took a step backwards in the light's direction as she slowly ran her thin hands from her face down to her elbow. "M-Mom, where are you going?"_

_She gave M.K. a knowing smile and she suddenly felt like she was four again when she became curious of why her grandfather was sleeping inside a box, and Mom said…_

_"To a place where the sun never sets."_

_And now it was her time to go there._

_Her breath hitched from her reply because her mom is giving her a goodbye. She outstretched her arms like what her mom had been doing before she paused momentarily to squeeze both her hands._

_"And a place where I am always there," she pointed her once occupied hand to her heart, "no matter where I am…"_

_"N-No. P-please, don't leave me!" she begged, tears forming in her eyes as she ignored the reason that the dead need to rest and be let go, but for once she wanted to be selfish. She wanted to grab her mom away from the light but her feet were magically glued to the ground._

_Her mom flashed another painful smile and said, "I know it will be lonely without me, but you will meet people… people who will be there for you. And your father... I regret we didn't get the chance to see him in summer…." She chuckled. "Even though he is obsessed with chasing tiny people, I'm sure he needs you more than I do."_

_No, she will never dare visit her dad. It's because of his obsession to work that her mom divorced him, but does she even have a choice since her mom was planning to pay him a visit during the summer with her but didn't get the chance since she's dead? She had to, against her will, maybe._

_"Please take care of your father."_

_M.K. sniffed, her tears cascading down her cheeks, "I-I'll miss you so much, M-Mom."_

_"And I'll miss you too, honey."_

_And digit by digit her mom let go of her hand as she stepped back with her hands still outstretched, holding nothing in thin air._

_M.K. stood in place with her feet still glued to the ground, doing the same as her mother continued to widen the gap between them until she was inches away from the light. She lowered her arms to her side and her form appeared to be glowing as the light shined from behind her._

_"Tell your father I love him."_

_She still loved him despite the divorce she solely initiated for the good of the two; M.K.'s heart ached because she still couldn't accept the fact that she had a father who loves his work more than his family._

_Her mom slowly pivoted half-way to face the light._

_"I-I…" M.K. sobbed and she took a deep breath to whisper, "I love you, Mom."_

_Her mom gave her most beautiful smile sending messages of love and contentment._

_The same smile she gave her in her deathbed. She also fought to smile back._

_Now that her mom faced the light, she turned her head over her shoulder and gave her daughter eight words as her parting gift…_

_"I too will always. Be strong, Mary Katherine."_

_And she stepped into the light._

* * *

Mary Katherine or M.K. for short found herself staring at the familiar ceiling of 'their' dark living room.

Having just awakened from the dream of her mother crossing over the light, a voice at the back of her head whispered in mockery.

* * *

_"…Be strong, Mary Katherine…"_

* * *

How can she be strong when she's in need of someone to comfort her—excluding her dad—with her crushed heart still bleeding over a late mother? Tears threatened to cloud her vision at the thought that she just said goodbye to her mother.

She continued to stare at the ceiling while one hand running through her hair until it paused on the crown. The silence in the living room was taunting her, and for the first time she was really alone.

She inhaled shakily and felt the tingling sensation of her tear ducts letting the water flow out of her green eyes.

She felt so empty and lonely that the last few days couldn't rival what she was experiencing now. Like someone robbed a part of her life and stashed it inside a box and threw it into a rampaging sea until it sunk into the deepest abyss of the world.

This new kind of pain was at a different level compared to when she first saw her mother's unmoving body in the hospital.

Fat drops of tears smeared her all-readied stained cheeks as she gasped between her sobs that were starting to hamper her to talk. "Goodbye, Mom."

The incoming hitch was in her throat and she let it out. She then curled into a ball facing the couch's cushion and silently cried her eyes out as if there was no tomorrow.

No one could mend this broken person from her grief since the only person who could is gone.

Yet she was still human and her eyes soon became tired of producing tears to shed until she was reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

It took almost half an hour to calm herself with her body feeling tired more than ever, even though she's resting on the couch.

She sat up tiredly and wiped the remaining wetness on her face with the back of her palm, her hair hanging loosely with the hairband forgotten on the pillow. She shifted to the edge where bare feet met the fuzzy carpeted floor, the blanket being put aside with the photograph on top of it.

She wanted to stay lay on the cushions staring miserably at the ceiling until her butt got sore but her body was on auto pilot for her to wash her face first, she obey it.

Still sniffing, she groggily stood up with a sudden head rush from her momentum; it took a moment for the feeling to disappear. Once the feeling was gone, she began her zombie-trudge to the bathroom when a clattering noise followed by someone cursing on the floor above made her jump out of her skin.

It must be a cat.

Yeah, that's what her fuzzy conscience is telling.

But she doesn't own one and cats don't curse.

…

Someone just broke into her house.

More noises followed and she rushed to the front door and grabbed the baseball bat hidden behind the coat hanger noiselessly without notifying the intruder upstairs that the tenant of the house was armed to pitch him in the head.

Once the cooling touch of the metal bat was in her grasp, she climbed upstairs stealthily but remaining watchful by jumping over some steps that would creak at a tinsy bit of pressure.

Did she mention that she's part of the baseball team?

* * *

"I vould never thought you, Sandy old friend, vould have cats not like your dreamsand!"

North boomed a drunk or a jolly kind of laugh where one has to figure which one it is after he and Sandy crossed paths in the middle of their collecting in Burgess. Well they didn't 'cross' paths, in North's case, who chanced upon jumping on a roof where he saw Sandy trying to impress a stray cat.

Sandy made an impression of an annoyed eye roll but seeing that his situation with the cat was funny, it looked more amused than annoyed. The two laughed on their hippity hoppity roofs and chimneys until they separated to sneak into houses and back again while North exchanged small conversations.

They parted again after some time and North was left to his own musings as he gathered children's teeth by entering their houses via chimneys or unlocking windows with a simple spell he had learned from Ombric—but sometimes he would switch to open them manually similar to the fashion he did in his former life as a bandit, and he would likely pretend that he was stealing not a child's tooth, but a tsar's most prized crown.

If one child was awake and saw him with a sack of what they may first think contained presents the night before Easter, then they're wrong. Tonight their Santa Claus was doing the opposite.

But lucky to their Santa, none of the children of Burgess were awake, too tired after a long day of sledding and throwing snowballs before the snow melts into a puddle and spring takes over.

North disappeared into the chimney of a two-storey house next to an intersection. He sprung out seconds later for finding the resident child was instead camping in the basement with four other children in sleeping bags.

He jumped and headed to a brightly painted house next to it and landed with ease far beyond what an average old geezer can do—well, North was still kicking and healthy like his former bandit days, and unlike his old man he never experienced any form of rheumatism or arthritis—on the balcony situated at the back where two sliding glass doors were locked. A piece of cake.

With one hand still holding his sack over his broad shoulder, choosing to do the manual way, he brought out a switch knife from his coat and began picking on the lock. With perfect ease it only took him less than three seconds to hear the lock click open. He smirked at his achievement because he never left scratches on any lock's surface and locked them again as he left so one could figure out how their jewellery were taken.

He replaced his knife and slid the door open to enter the house quietly, no sound coming from his step despite all of his bulkiness.

Well his bulkiness may have led him into trouble. The glass door wasn't wide enough for him to completely enter without bumping on either side of the entrance. His sack was snagged by the sharp curve of the door knob and it slipped from his grasp, dropping with a loud clatter.

Any normal sack would be torn open by the knob, but to North his sacks are enchanted from any sharp objects and could hold almost any weight (with the example of Jack being shoved into it and tossed through a magic portal).

So that was the case when the sack spilled out an astonishing number of teeth on the floor. He cursed in Russian. He hastily knelt down and gathered as many teeth as his large beefy hand could get while the other snatched the sack, and hoped no one was awaken from the noise.

He was having difficulty gathering the teeth in the dark. While doing so, he didn't notice the incoming swing of a bat.

And that a gold figure had drifted down the balcony to see the unsuspecting Guardian of Wonder about to be struck on the head.

It happened so fast; the figure hidden in the darkness was bringing down a metal bat to North's head and Sandy conjured a ball made out of sand and aimed it to the attacker. The result was expected; once the ball made contact to the target's face, he saw the face of a redhead girl dropping her eyes and falling back onto the floor with a thump. The bat fell out of her hand with a clang as she collapsed and North, with no idea of what happened, shot his head up and turned to the source only to see the faint figure of a teenage girl being knocked out on the floor.

Sandy huffed a sigh of relief, but he couldn't help but wonder why a teen way past her childhood could see (and attack) North. He turned to him with his eyes wide in incredulity, "Sandy?" He looked back to the girl andSandy could tell he was experiencing the same thoughts. "Rimsky Korsakov! I did not sense her coming, lest sees me!"

He dropped the teeth he was gathering and proceed to carry her back to her room, only to find out that none of the rooms had the beds been occupied a few minutes ago. So the two Guardians and the sleeping girl went downstairs where they found the couch with a blanket and a framed photograph on top of it in the living room.

* * *

M. K. woke up from the sound of the birds chirping; she had just had a vivid dream of her Mom stepping into the light, then found herself 'awake' and she was sneaking up on a burglar who looked like Santa Clause. She doubted it was all real, but looked around the living room anyway, to find her bat nestled between the front door and the coat hanger untouched.

Yep, it was all a dream; a way to welcome Easter, a time for spring and new beginnings while she's dealing under the 5 Stages of Grief.

She went out to brood by the riverbank near the block, just to escape the sympathizing looks her neighbours gave, the occasional voice calls of Pippa's mom—basically her aunt in the second degree—, and the laughs of happy children running around for the egg hunt. She wanted the world to shut up and be gloomy just for today.

Maybe she should not have wished that because the kids looked… dull, and there wasn't an egg to be found.

Or maybe she was hallucinating when she heard a faint jingling sound the following morning, the kids having their smiles back.

* * *

**The reason why M.K. can see North and not Sandy is because she might've always wish to Santa that her Dad will stop chasing the Leafmen and have a 'normal' father even though that is something he can't give as Santa.**

**(1)Plot hole alert, plot hole alert! I'm confuse, Easter is on Sunday and if you squint your eyes hard at the bottom of "Burgess Easter Egg Hunt" banners hanging in Burgess, it says "Saturday". What the heck the animators are thinking?!**

**And I use the reference of Sandy getting the cat's attention from the comics in the wiki. If you notice in the 1****st**** chapter, I also add some parts of the "Truth or Dare"(whatever name it is I forget) comics of Jamie trying to get a picture of North prior the movie.**

**I think I should also post this chapter as a separate crossover of Epic and ROTG, see if it can get positive feedbacks. **

**I finally read the third book and Mother Nature wasn't given a dialogue. This is gonna be hectic to me! I guess I should spend some time creating her manner or personality and I better read Secret of Frost and Moon again for bases. But I shouldn't make it hard for myself since I can't make her speak in word games well.**

**And I'm getting more anonymous reviews, what's happening in this world?!**

**There's news that Chris Pine, Isla Fisher, Jay Baruchel, America Ferrari, and Hugh Jackman will voice act in Disney's "Big Hero 6" (or something in Tumblr!). Two of the Big 4 together in one movie, I can't wait! Disney, please make Chris Pine's character handsome! **

**And since my parents will be "monitoring" my activities, and they don't know I write fanfictions, I got to be extra sneaky in typing DCSTB. I wish I own a laptop; my computer is getting osteoporosis and is in need to retire. I'm more energize to type on the laptop than the computer. Now I might be posting chapters every once a month, so bear the waiting.**

**Reply:**

**Rie-san: **I can't reply to your review, some bug must have prevented it. 'Don't angst'? Yeah maybe I should probably change the fic's genre since someone told me that it's more like a mystery than angst.

**Guest#1: **BT is totally adorkable as her sisters stated! And no, she will get more nuts with the visions soon!

**Cerealfreak: **Yeah, I didn't get a chance to play in the game…I'm still upset that it is my final year and you can guess from the drama we just witnessed in the event that the 3rd years will probably play viciously against to our 'captain ball' for payback in February.

**Hiccupishot**: Oh I know teensophie! She's amazing in making ROTG AU drawings! And yeah maybe that's what she will look like as human, but I already set a different design to her as much as my ability to draw can, I have my limits.

**Kiryuusatsuki**: You think so? I'm flattered. I'm a sucker to dialogues and still under practice, plus, I have to imagine the story first in POV to get the character's feelings.

**I posted a drawing of BT's flash last chapter in my deviantart and tumblr account, here's the link(remove the comas): **

h,t,t,p,:,/,/,rotten,cactus114. / post/ 58,767,390231,/,baby,–,tooths,–,memory,–,by,-,akiz aki114,-i,-,go-under-,the

**Don't forget to ****vote in my poll**** about Jack's sister's name posted in my profile! **

Review, they are my food for my lethargic flame of motivation.


End file.
